


Get it Down (for Me)

by fuckinqueen



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: "Fearless" Mello, Cute Near, M/M, No Beta, lol, no kira, stuffed animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: Near calls Mello to get something down from the closet for him, because he's too short to. And because he likes Mello. And because he likes seeing Mello scared.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Get it Down (for Me)

"MELLO!" Near yells as loud as he can in his thirteen-year-old voice. He knows Mello must be nearby, because he's always thinking up some kind of evil plot to "get back at" Near for… nothing. Being smarter? 

As suspected, it only takes about two minutes for the door to fling open, revealing the scowling older, fourteen-year-old. 

"What do you want, Near?" The other boy snaps. Near pouts, sitting back on his bed with his hands behind him, propping him up, and his legs spread. He stares at his white socks, bobbing his feet up and down. 

"I want Mello to get something down from my closet." Mello frowns, putting his hands on his hips. 

"What?" But the blonde's voice sounds subdued. Near brightens, which is the equivalent of perking his head up and letting his eyes widen slightly. 

"Just look. You'll find it." He's quite surprised when Mello immediately doesn't question and just stomps over to the open closet door, first searching all the way up on the top shelf, over the bar that holds all the clothes Near doesn't wear, but has anyway. 

After, with no luck, Mello goes on the floor with the excuse of "Maybe it fell." Near knows it didn't. There's no way. He put it up there with precision, standing on a chair that he dragged in his room and is now banned from doing. 

No luck, still. As suspected. 

"Try the hangars." Near suggests, shrugging. "Very slowly." Mello growls, but looks just as Near asked.

"Near, why do you have this? It's mine." Mello waves a black shirt in Near's general direction. Near blushes, but just shrugs. "You're so weird." 

"Let me keep it." Mello shrugs too and puts it back. 

"SHIT!" Mello falls back onto the floor as something swishes in his face. He falls in the exact position Near was in before the white-haired boy put his hands in between his legs so he could lean forward. Hands behind his back, propping himself up, legs spread wide. 

Near giggles, loving the way Mello sounds and looks; so scared. Nice to know yet again that the big bad Mello isn't that big or bad. 

"YAY! You found him! Hallo, Mr. Woolly!" Near runs over and snags his sheep stuffed animal down from one of the hangars. 

"Why the hell did you put your stuffed sheep on one of those?" Mello spits out. Near pouts again, crouching down in between the blonde's legs, staring into those perfectly azure eyes. 

"Because, Mello, he wanted to fly. Isn't that obvious?" Near never expects Mello to understand; he doesn't have any stuffed animals to talk to. He has friends. 

"No." 

"What Mello doesn't know is that Mr. Woolly and my Eeyore are in an aspiring relationship. Mr. Woolly wanted to test it out before he and Eeyore go flying together." Near smiles a little, hugging Mr. Woolly to his chest. "I have something for Mello." 

"What?" Mello looks suspiciously at him. That's okay, he doesn't have to trust Near right now. It'll be better. Near shuffles forward and sits, tossing his legs over Mello's and around the blonde's waist, kind of. He leans close enough that he can see every detail and fleck of different shade blue in those eyes. 

He kisses Mello, really softly. And then pulls away, gets up, and flops to his bed. Literally flops, because his pajama pant legs are too long. He grabs his Eeyore and lies on his stomach, facing away from Mello. 

"Eeyore," he makes Mr. Woolly say, "it's safe. We just need the blonde giant to get us down." 

"Perfect," he makes Eeyore say monotonously in his drawly way, "I shall enjoy that. Only if we can get down. Make that blonde giant get us down. I don't want to be stuck there forever." 

Near peeks over his shoulder at Mello, who's standing there with his eyes narrowed and his hands in fists, scowling again, but his lips twitching up involuntarily, like he's trying not to smile at Near's stuffed animals. 

"Yes," Mr. Woolly decides, "he will." 

"He will." Eeyore echoes. The two stuffies lie down together and begin sleeping, sheep and donkey, together. 

Two different species, but they fit together. One eccentric and theatrical, one pessimistic and gray all the time. 

Mr. Woolly and Eeyore. 

Mello and Near.


End file.
